Talk:Nova/@comment-24796133-20150622215134/@comment-24481972-20150701033219
My hands being much faster than their challenger's snatch the revolver off the desk no more than a second before Cross' hand slams down on where it previously was. The two guard's have already fired. Luckily for me, my brain works faster than their bullets. I immediately duck while I process what to do. I can't shoot both of them at the same time, so I'll have to improvise for the second guard. My eye catches the chair while it's falling over from my jump. Once I'm down to the point I can reach the chair, I grab it and spin around to build momentum. I let go of the chair when I made a full circle while simultaneously firing the revolver. I show a slight grin when I see the two bodies fall to the floor. I turn around to shoot the director, my gun aiming at him for a few seconds. Instead, I shoot the security camera in the corner and run to exit the room. I push open the opposite door I came in through, immediately noticing the red lights glaring throughout the building with the alerting voice to match them. The two other guards that escorted me here are still waiting at the door, aiming both of their guns at my head. "Drop the gun!" The one on my right shouts. I pull back the hammer, pressuring _him. I hear his finger reposition. I lean my head forward just enough so the bullet passes right by me and shoots the other guard. Seeing him in shock, I seize the moment by pressing my gun against his heart before pulling the trigger. Four bullets left. I start running down the same hallway I was walking through not to long ago. I guess most of the guard's around here ran to the control room where they probably think Anthony is. But I wouldn't be surprised if they went to check outside afterwards. More the reason I need to hurry. I lift up my arm to look at the watch. As planned, a blue map appears on the face of it with a yellow ribbon showing me where to go and a red dot at the end. I look up seeing the door I'm supposed to go through. I swing it open and jumo down a flight of stairs in front of me. Once I'm down, I turn to my right and realize the staircase circles around a few times before I get to where I need to go. For saving time, I hop up on the rail and jump across the gap. I continue falling until I see the next door and grab onto the railing, my feet meeting the floor just below it. I swing myself over and pull open the door. This hallway's wider than the last. There must be something some important going on down here. I see a couple of doors here and there but they don't seem important. But one's open... I start slowly walking towards it with both of my hands gripped on my gun. "Hey! Stop!" I hear a man shout. My walk turns into a sprint and I pull up my gun as soon as I'm in the middle of the doorway.Standing in front of me a girl, pretty regular looking aside from the whole fresh-out-of-the-hospital get up, and a boy,also pretty average looking except seems a little off, neither of them not too younger from me. Both with purple eyes. I don't know what I was expecting but... The girl yelps and holds her hands out. My body is thrown into the air, against the ceiling, and back down to the ground. Then she gasps. "Oh, was he one of your friends?" She asks the boy but doesn't wait for an answer. Instead she runs over to me and placess her hand over my head, "I'm sorry, are you okay?" 'Hey, don't apologize. I don't know this guy." The boy informs her. She backs up as I try to stand on my feet again. He comes closer. "Who are you? You're not Quantum." I lean against the wall and gesture my hands in the air. "The guy who caused all this," I tell him. "Cross tried to give me an ultimatum. Not to keen of those." "So you sabotaged the network?" The boy asks. "Yeah, let's go with that." I say, a little tired by the questions. "If you're trying to break out of here as well, I got an escape route going." Both of them look at each other, debating without words. "Hey," I say, getting their attention once more. I hold at my hand. "It's now or never. I need to know if you trust me or not." I stand there, waiting for an answer.